The Inuyasha Support Group
by Ai Kisugi
Summary: Four fan fiction authors, who have been tormenting Inuyasha, decide that they need to get together to apologize to their favorite half demon. One-shot comedy with spoilers for 'He's My Girl', 'Heartless', 'the Princess and the Warrior' and 'Guilty Hero.'


_**The Inuyasha Support Group**_

_by Ai Kisugi, Karaumea, Hedanicree and Eggry_

~~~oo0oo~~~_  
Four fan fiction authors, who have been tormenting Inuyasha, decide that they need to get together to apologize to their favorite half demon. This is a one-shot comedy with spoilers for 'He's My Girl', 'Heartless', 'the Princess and the Warrior' and 'Guilty Hero.'_  
~~~oo0oo~~~_**  
Warnings:**__ Some coarse language as well as some spoilers._  
~~~oo0oo~~~_  
Special thanks to Blackdeathmessenger for being an awesome beta!_  
~~~oo0oo~~~

The support group meeting was held late in the evening at the Sunset Shrine gift shop. The final rays of the sun's dying light gleamed through the windows, casting a hazy orange glow around the group.

Six people sat around in a semicircle on stiff metal chairs. Most of the figures had hunched shoulders and a few of them only looked at the floor, not being able to meet the eyes of those around them.

An older woman with long, graying blonde hair and sad eyes coughed and murmured 'ahem' to get everyone's attention.

"I think you know why I called for this meeting today," the older woman spoke as her green eyes traced across the group. She looked at the petite, young woman to her left who had long brown hair and who was biting her lip nervously. Then her eyes wandered to a tall, lithe, young woman with short brown hair and emerald green eyes who avoided the eye contact of every member of the room. She then gazed at a teenaged girl with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes framed by red glasses. The young girl gritted her teeth anxiously. Finally, her eyes rested on the couple that sat together away from the cadre of female writers.

A beautiful teenaged girl with long, wavy, ebony hair and peaceful blue-gray eyes was holding the hand of the man next to her. The man next to her was the center of everyone's attention, even though not everyone could meet his intense gaze. The other women of the group seemed too fearful or perhaps too ashamed to even meet his steady amber eyes.

The man had long silvery hair and two twitching white, dog-like ears on the top of his head. His hands were festooned with long claws that looked like they had been taken from a Halloween catalog. However, the teenaged girl who sat beside him was not the least bit perturbed by his clawed hand or his abnormal ears. She could only gaze at their joined hands with contentment, and when she looked into his eyes, it was readily apparent that her heart belonged to him.

The dog demon growled and all of the other women cringed.

"Now, now, Inuyasha," spoke the older woman wearing a name badge that said 'Ai Kisugi.' "Let me be the first to apologize," she said while waving her hands in apparent supplication.

"Apologize! Apologize? Is that all you plan to do, you tormenting wench?!" screamed the hanyou in anger. The half demon stood up violently and nearly threw the rickety metal chair to the ground as he got up.

He stalked over to the older blonde woman who was cringing in her chair. Her hands gripped the metal seat so tightly that her knuckles whitened.

Inuyasha stood in front of her, pointing a long clawed finger. "You made me look like a girl, had me dress like a prostitute and purposely had men grope me!" he accused.

"Now, now," Ai added. "Let's not be too hasty. I did let you spy on Kagome while she was naked in the shower and while she was changing in your room. You even got a few secretive gropes in during the shower scene."

"What?!" yelled the teenaged miko. "You did what?!" Soon the girl, who once wore a calm and loving façade, now was glaring daggers at the writer in front of her.

The dog demon smirked at the writer's wide eyes and scent of fear. Apparently the miko was even scarier than a half demon on a rampage.

"Don't be too upset with me," Ai squeaked. "I had to write a good story. And stories need conflict and conflict will inevitably make someone unhappy. Besides without putting the two of you in that awkward situation, you wouldn't have fallen in love."

"Did you have to put me in stiletto heels?" remarked the half demon as he flexed his claws. "Did you have to put a concealment charm on me that makes me look like a girl?" He paused, his voice getting angrier as he continued. "A bracelet that only my bastard half-brother can take off of me. A bracelet that he said will be left on for an entire fucking year!"

The older writer put up her arms in a defensive gesture. "You won't be wearing it for a year! I promise! You're going to learn in less than a month that you can take the bracelet off on the night of the new moon."

The half demon's anger was briefly placated. "Really?" Then, he glared at the woman again. "And no more dressing like a girl after that?"

The blonde woman cringed visibly. "Well, since you like Kagome so much and she's your roommate and you get free peeks … you, well, you decide that it's not so bad as long as you can change at will."

"What!" yelled the half demon. "I am not wearing a fucking skirt, again."

"But you look so cute in a skirt!" protested Ai Kisugi.

"What are you, some sort of sicko? Where do you get off writing me in girl's clothes?"

The woman edged to the back of her seat, the demon in front of her looking increasingly menacing since his golden eyes were now laced with red.

"I swear that I'm going to give you many, many hot and steamy sex scenes with Kagome!" whimpered the writer.

"You are?" responded the half demon. His claws suddenly were withdrawn from the writer's face. "Really!?" A goofy grin formed on the half demon's face, and he looked over at Kagome with appraising eyes. "I get to touch and not just watch?" he asked.

"Hey," said Kagome. "You mean you've been watching me get undressed and when I take a shower? I thought you were a girl named Shaya!"

The half demon gulped. However, he was saved by the writer who interrupted the miko's outburst of rage.

"You should be honest with yourself, Kagome," mentioned the writer as she looked at her nails as if they were infinitely more interesting than the eclectic group that was surrounding her. "You know that you have been lusting after Inuyasha for the past two years."

The hanyou's ears perked up at the remark and then his steady golden eyes met her stormy blue orbs. Kagome was having trouble meeting his gaze.

"Ah, now," said Ai Kisugi as she sat up straight. She was suddenly happy that she was no longer the object of Inuyasha's threats. She was far too aware of what his claws could do when he was angry. "Our next writer needs to speak. That would be Karaumea."

"Umm… Well, I was feeling incredibly guilty for what I did to him; I even apologized in my author's notes once. But, that changed a few days ago when I watched a few episodes of the anime again."

"Are you telling me you're not sorry now?" demanded Inuyasha tersely.

"No, I'm not," spat out the brunette.

"And why the hell is that?!" the enraged hanyou asked, stomping toward the small woman.

Standing up, she met him half-way. "Because, dog boy, you deserved every bit of angst I forced upon you," she said, her hands on her hips and her eyes burning with pent up frustration.

"Oh, really? What the hell did I do to raise your ire, huh?" he asked, towering over the young woman as if to intimidate her.

"First of all, you're a jerk," snapped Kara, unfazed by his attempts to scare her.

"That's why? You let that Keiko bitch torture me!" he screamed with disbelief.

"Almost all the time, you ran after Kikyo without even looking back!" she spat.

"So what if I did?!" he remarked while crossing his arms.

"You hurt Kagome's feelings more than you can ever know. That's what!!"

He looked at Kagome, who was looking down at her shoes. "Wench?"

The miko looked up and apologetically said, "She's right. You did hurt me a lot."

With a 'Keh,' he turned to Karaumea. "OK, maybe I did. What's it to you?!"

"What's it to me?!" cried out Kara in incredulity. "I cried along with her whenever you did something stupid, you baka!"

"Who knew you were so sensitive?! Definitely not me! Especially not after you gave me a family and then took it away!"

"Oh! How could I know it was precious to you? You never said you wanted a family! Not with Kagome!"

"I did, too!" bellowed the dog demon.

Kara raised her eyebrow in disbelief, along with the rest of the group including the aforementioned girl.

"I didn't?" asked the hanyou unsurely before straightening back. "Keh! Who cares? You gave me the perfect life and then you turned it to hell, you bitch!"

"Whiny little jerk who wouldn't recognize a good thing even if it bit him in the ass!"

"Sorry excuse for a writer who couldn't even finish a fucking story yet!"

Kara's eyebrow twitched while Inuyasha raised one of his in expectancy. Kara clenched her fists and hissed between gritted teeth, "Why, you…" Inu narrowed his eyes, ready to take on the wannabe writer after readying his claws.

"Now, now… Let's not lose our heads, OK?" warned Ai, trying to placate the pair.

Their eyes narrowed, the hotheaded duo hissed at the same time, "Baka!" before they turned their backs to each other with a huff.

Hedanicree, who had been watching the battle with a bored expression, rolled her eyes. "Oh, please!"

"You two, we're here to make things better, remember?" reminded Ai patiently.

The duo crossed their arms on their chests and stubbornly refused to be the first one to talk. Being the smart one out of the two, Kara finally took it upon herself to take the first step. With a sigh, she murmured, "I wrote that scene."

Doggy ears twitched before Inu half-heartedly asked, "Which one?"

"The second lemon I promised to give you in the S-android."

Hearing the magical word, his ears perked up instantly. "Oh? Is it any good?"

"Well, it's a hot and steamy one, if you ask me. But then again, if I were you, I wouldn't expect much from a 'sorry excuse for an author' like me."

The half demon's doggy ears swooped down in regret. "Hey, let's face it; you're not a good writer," he started slowly but then quickly added, "But, you're not too bad, either," he said as he nudged her with his elbow.

Excited, Kara whirled back. "You think so?"

Turning to face her, he said, "Keh! I know so! Besides, you're not all torture and angst. I had a great time in that big ass one shot of yours even though most of it was simply my dreams. I couldn't have come up with so many fantasies without you."

Kara beamed a huge smile at him. "You're welcome!" she chirped as her hand flew toward his ear on its own accord. She managed to stop it before it came in contact with the sensitive appendage and gave him a pleading look.

"Damn… OK, go ahead," the hanyou obliged grudgingly.

His eyes closed in bliss, and he started purring pleasantly as she massaged his ear. He missed the young woman wiggle her brows at her peers as if to say 'See? This is how it's done.' The aforementioned gesture was met with silent giggles and headshakes.

"I have a new story for you," she whispered to the hanyou as if she was giving away a huge secret.

"Hmm… More torture?" he muttered agitatedly, but the effect was ruined when a whine left his lips as she let one ear go in favor of the other.

"Nope! I'll make you a superhero! You know, one with an alterego and all?"

One golden orb appeared under long eyelashes. "Sounds interesting," he admitted.

The peace was broken when Inuyasha was abruptly yanked on his other ear. "Oww," he cried out. "What's up your ass, wench?!"

"What's going on here?!" demanded Kagome with fire in her eyes. "I thought you didn't let anyone else touch your ears!"

"Calm down, girl. I'm on your side, remember?'" interrupted Kara.

"Doesn't seem like that from where I stand!" Kagome retaliated as she made Inuyasha sit with her a safe distance away from the group of women.

"Hey, is that how you thank me?" asked Kara before she stormed back to her seat. Falling on her chair with a huff, she grumbled, "Teenagers these days! I swear they have no respect for their elders!"

"And you're surprised by this, Kara?" Hedanicree piped up, her gaze fixated on her manicured nails as if the pink polish was the most fascinating color in the universe. "He doesn't even show Kaede respect, and she definitely qualifies as an elder."

"Keh, what's it to you, wench?" the hanyou growled defensively, before Kara could respond to Hedanicree's commentary. "She ain't old in your little drabble."

"Like any good author, I had my reasons for that," she justified, ignoring Inuyasha's disbelieving snort.

"If you were any good, you'd be working on your original stuff instead of killing off my wife." He crossed his arms and slumped into his chair once more. "You won't even let me get laid," he muttered.

Hedanicree slouched in her chair, draping an arm over the metal back and stretching her long legs. Her green eyes fixated on the grumbling demon. "First off," she said coldly. "I didn't kill your wife. She died before the story began. However, if you want to push my buttons, I'd be glad to insert a scene with all the gnarly details of her death. Believe me, her accident was far more gruesome than Kagome's and I think we both know what else you lost at the same time." She paused, smirking with pleasure when he began to growl in anger.

"And secondly," she continued. "If you want to get laid, you can talk to Ai and Kara about such things. I don't write smut, because frankly, if you haven't been laid, you don't need to read about it, and if you have, you can use your own imagination. Read between the lines, dog boy, and stop being a pervert."

The deadly growl increased until not even her companions' nervous fidgets could be heard above the vibrations. "You're supposed to be apologizing, bitch," he seethed.

"And you need to learn some manners," she retorted without even missing a beat.

"Manners won't do you any good if you're dead, _bitch_," he barked. He jumped to his feet and flexed his claws. His lips curved into a snarl, revealing the tips of his fangs. His golden eyes had rimmed red, none of which seemed to faze Hedanicree.

She tossed her head back and laughed, and then met his devilish glare with brazen audacity. "Stop with the caveman displays, Inuyasha. I'm not afraid of you. I have four brothers, and if you think the older one took it easy on me just because I was girl, you got another thing coming. So, keep pushing, puppy, and I'll show how sharp my claws are." She flicked her nails together. "And even worse, I'll keep you as a human as I write you to hell and make you stay there until the fiery depths freeze over in a blizzard."

"Dani!" Ai interrupted. With a sigh, Hedanicree broke her staring contest with the increasingly agitated hanyou who was held back only by his girlfriend trying to placate his temper. "You're supposed to be apologizing!"

"No, you and Kara were supposed to apologize, because frankly, the level of angst and tortures you've put him through have even made me cringe." She paused, turning back to the couple. "Kagome?"

The teenager glanced up from the demon. "You, I owe an apology to. I messed up your hopes for a career with that accident, but I just wanted to assure you that after a few 'stormy' moments, you will get your heart's desire."

"Thank you, Dani," Kagome accepted. A smile lit her face.

"Keh!" Inuyasha yelled again, pushing past the young woman. "You apologize to her, but not to me? What the f…"

"Shut up!" Hedanicree interrupted. "With your violent streak, you're lucky I didn't apologize to her for introducing you two." The growls began again as he took another step toward the seated authoress. Kagome placed her hand upon his chest to keep him from completely coming unglued on the professional editor.

"Oh, calm down," she continued. "It's the truth and you know it. It may be harsh, it may be cruel, but so is life. Deal with it." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, count yourself lucky. I'm not dressing you in drag, you will get a night with Kagome — but I won't be writing it. You get to keep your private moments private without it being on displays for lechers, like say, Miroku. Oh, and in my next fic, you get to fight, a lot — as a half demon, not a human."

"I get a night with Kagome?" he asked suspiciously.

Hedanicree nodded.

"But you're not going to air it to the world?" he pushed.

"Correct."

"And I get to beat up people in your next story?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll even let you use the Windscar to decimate your enemies."

His snarl turned into a grin. "Do I get Kagome in that fic, too?"

The author dropped her chin in exasperation, shaking her head. "I'm not telling you anymore of what I'm planning for 'When the Sun Stand Stills.' You'll have to wait and discover what happens as you live it."

"Keh, what's the fun in that?"

She shrugged. "I find it exceptionally fun and amusing. Writing is the only realm I get to play God. I even talk more in writing then I do in real life — accept, of course, when people get in my face."

He crossed his arms. "But I never got in your face."

"Figuratively," Hedanicree clarified.

"Figuratively?" he asked.

For the hundredth time since she had arrived, the author rolled her eyes. "Perhaps in my next fic, I'll make you educated again or at least buy you a pocket dictionary," she mumbled. "Baka."

"Keh! I heard that!"

"Keh! I don't care!"

"Enough! Clearly some of us don't understand the concept of this meeting." The girl with red glasses spoke up for the first time since the meeting started. "Allow me to get things back on track."

"Yes, please do!" Inu-Yasha growled, rounding in on her. "You owe me an apology big-time!"

Eggry winced at the harshness of his voice. "I know, I know! I'm sorry for making you an alcoholic, really! It just seemed like something different to—"

"It's something different, all right. Different than anything I would ever do! I'm nowhere near as pathetic as you make me out to be!"

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Shrugging a little, she adjusted her glasses out of a nervous habit. "Many would agree that, concerning Kagome, your actions are… well, pretty pathetic. You are very immature in the ways of love."

His eyes widened in anger. "I. Am. Not!" he burst out, forcing Eggry to shrink down in her chair. "Have you not read her stories?" He pointed a claw at Ai, who smiled pleasantly at him and waved. "And what about hers?" Kara received recognition this time and grinned. "I am not pathetic!"

Though still frightened, Eggry frowned at him in disapproval. "Just because you're in a lemon doesn't make you mature in the ways of love." The look on Inuyasha's face suggested that he was about to argue, but she quickly cut him off before they got into specifics.

"Look, this isn't the point. The point is, I'm sorry for embarrassing you, but I want to make it up to you."

Still scowling, he crossed his arms and glared down at her. "Yeah?"

She sat back up, relieved that he wasn't towering over her anymore. "Well, I don't write lemons, unfortunately for you, I guess. However, I plan on giving you a happy ending. And isn't that what everybody wants when all is said and done? A happy ending?"

He scoffed. "How lame can you get?"

"Hey, you're gonna thank me for it later! I mean, think about it — sure, I bet you're gonna love those lemons Ai and Kara have promised you, but …"

He started to look nervous, seeing her expression of doubt. "But? But? But what?"

"Well, you have to think about what's gonna happen _between_ the lemons. I mean, you may have the endurance of a half-demon, but Kagome is human, and she can't handle lemons all the time!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to fight the point, but he paused, unsure of how to make an argument for such a sensitive subject. Glancing behind him, he swallowed hard when he saw Kagome raise an eyebrow expectantly, then turned back to Eggry and remained silent.

With a grin, Eggry continued, "I plan on giving you and Kagome a happy ending — a married couple, a happy life, a house to call your own …"

"But … I-I …" Inuyasha seemed unable to voice his opinion, especially with Kagome's gaze burning into his back.

Smiling, Eggry said, "What, that doesn't sound like a sweet enough deal to you? Well, don't forget, you're gonna need a private place to… erm… partake of all those lemons you seem so eager to have. A house would be the perfect environment for that thing. Besides, while I refuse to write such scenes for you, I will be leaving open blocks of time in your storyline. What you do in that time is no business of mine." Her tone of choice was quite suggestive.

Inuyasha's cheeks burned red as he tried to keep a delighted grin off his face, and he slowly backed off. "Oh. Okay, that sounds fine."

Ai breathed in deeply. "Thank you so very much, Eggry, for finishing off this meeting of the Inuyasha Support Group. I think all of us felt that we needed to give Inuyasha a little empathy after all of the hell we put him through."

"Keh!" murmured Inuyasha in a huff.

Hedanicree snorted in disbelief from her chair and crossed her arms.

Karaumea tried to hide a nasty smirk behind her hand. "Hell? Pfft. He doesn't even know the meaning of it," she whispered before she added conspiratorially, "yet."

Ai Kisugi sighed and then straightened her back as she addressed everyone who had made it. "I want to thank everyone for helping to support Inuyasha. I also wanted to thank Kagome, who we all know has been nothing but warm and supportive — despite our favorite hanyou's less than satisfactory behavior."

"Hey!" yelled Inuyasha. Luckily for Ai, Kagome was already attempting to soothe her boyfriend. She laced her small, delicate hand in his large, clawed one.

"I think it's time to go, Inuyasha. Why don't you come up to my room and 'protect me?'" The last words out of her mouth sounded very seductive. As if that wasn't enough to entice the half-demon, the subtle way she rolled her hips as she walked in front of him made his eyes zero in on her alone.

Inuyasha apparently forgot every person in the room as he trailed behind Kagome like a hapless puppy dog. Before exiting out the door together Kagome waggled her eyebrows at everyone as if to say, 'You see that's how it's really done.'

Eggry let out a nervous breath and peered around at her fellow writers.

Ai just breathed a sigh of relief. "You know," mentioned Ai. "I noticed, Karaumea, that you didn't tell Inuyasha what was going to happen two chapters from now in 'Heartless.'"

Karaumea gulped. "Well, I thought it was best to not bring that up right now. I mean, he will have a happy ending — eventually. There's just a little more angst he'll have to face."

Hedanicree raised an eyebrow. "And Ai, you didn't tell him that you were going to make him do a strip tease as a girl at the Seventh Heaven club."

Ai swallowed nervously. "Details, details." She looked at Karaumea, Hedanicree and Eggry. "Um, I'm booking a one-way trip to Antarctica. You know, just until he's no longer fuming."

"I'm there," muttered Karaumea. "I'm tired of the hot, sticky weather in the South, anyway."

"I'm coming, too," joined in Hedanicree. "He's really going to kill me when he sees what I'm going to do in 'When the Sun Stands Still.'"

"I better join you as well. I never told him what Naraku is going to do to him and Kagome in 'Guilty Hero,'" responded Eggry.

The women's writer's group looked around stealthily as if the shadows around them could hear their very words.

"Last one to Antarctica is a rotten egg," cried out Ai Kisugi as she made a mad dash for the Torii gates.

"Hey!" remarked Eggry before joining her companion.

"I didn't mean anything by that," responded Ai without looking back. The duo had made it to the bottom of the steps by the time the remaining of the group reached the gates.

"You know," started Karaumea as she slowly walked down the steep steps to the shrine. "I was thinking and I came up with a new story idea. Inuyasha's father is killed and his mother becomes a mistress to his father's best friend in order to provide for their family. When Inuyasha learns that, he's devastated and leaves home. He gets involved with street gangs. Then, he meets Kikyo, who is a prostitute, and falls for her. But, she leaves him for Naraku, a gang leader, and Inuyasha loses himself in drugs. Later, he meets Kagome, a sweet social worker, and she saves him. Of course, he falls for her hard but is reluctant to admit that. Eventually, after being a jerk to her for a long time, he finally admits his feelings."

"Oh, please! Tell me something new," grumbled Hedanicree with absolute boredom.

"No, no! Listen to this! He waits for her in a park, ready to tell her that he loves her. Then she shows up with a huge smile and waves at him. Inu is very happy to see her and can't wait to talk to her. However, before she reaches his side, she falls down and dies." Not noticing her friend stop dead in her tracks, the young woman sighed in pity and added, "It turns out that she had been terminally ill from the start."

"We're never going to leave Antarctica," complained Hedanicree as she shook her head in exasperation. With a long, tired sigh, she followed after her incorrigible friends.

_**The End?**_

_The female writer's mentioned in this Fan Fiction piece are (in order of appearance): Ai Kisugi, who tormented Inuyasha with 'He's My Girl' and 'A Grudging Loss.'_

_Karaumea, who literally tortured the half demon with 'Heartless' and caused him undue angst in 'He's My Girl' and 'S-Android.'_

_Hedanicree, who distressed our favorite mutt in 'The Princess and the Warrior' and promises to do more in 'When the Sun Stands Still.'_

_Last, but not least is Eggry, who plagued our hanyou in 'Guilty Hero.'  
_

~~~oo0oo~~~  
_You can find each story under the author's listing at Fan Fiction dot net.  
However, 'He's My Girl' is posted by Karaumea on Fan Fiction dot net. You can check out Ai Kisugi's profile to find a link to the story._


End file.
